


4649

by BlackUtopia007



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note, Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hell Girl!Light, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just to clarify Light is still male, L & Light in so much denial it hurts, Light suffered a lot, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, Some OOCness for various reasons, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUtopia007/pseuds/BlackUtopia007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As long as there is hatred in humans, Hell shall exist." Those words were ingrained in his memory since the beginning of his end.</p><p>Mysterious disappearances are occurring throughout Japan and the world's renowned detective L has taken an interest in the case. However, the investigation may not be as simple once he meets an enigmatic teen that seems to be the vital key to the solving of the case. It evidently does not help once the detective delves into the twisted past of the teen and learns the truth of Hell, coupled with this new inexplicable feeling that's developed along the way.<br/>However, life is never easy when multiple entities will stop at nothing to sever this profound yet delicate connection between the two soul-bound individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unpleasant Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: It's alright if you are not familiar with the anime Hell Girl, all the characters are from DN inhabiting the Hell Girl universe. Just use google to find the summary of the original Hell Girl series if you must.  
> For those familiar with the cannon Hell Girl series, the basic mechanics will be similar with some minor changes. Though there will be some differences regarding the past of Light and his assistants.  
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: It's alright if you are not familiar with the anime Hell Girl, all the characters are from DN inhabiting the Hell Girl universe. Just use google to find the summary of the original Hell Girl series if you must.  
> For those familiar with the cannon Hell Girl series, the basic mechanics will be similar with some minor changes. Though there will be some differences regarding the past of Light and his assistants.  
> Enjoy~

_The computer flickered crimson as an ominous aura leaked across the room._

_It’s happening… again…_

_A brunet teen stared at the spider hanging by its thread outside the traditional Japanese house for a moment before standing up and changing into his kimono._

_“Let’s go.” He commanded quietly yet firmly as he exited the house._

_“Yes, my lord.” The three behind replied in unison as they followed._

* * *

“Hey hey, did you hear about the latest internet rumor?!” A girl with long, brown hair peered excitedly towards her impassive friend, barely able to contain her enthusiasm.

_Tap tap…_

“What?” The friend with short, black hair responded without a glance.

_The footsteps echoed louder…_

The other sighed in exasperation. “You really aren’t up to date with social media at all, Maki. I mean Hell Correspondence!” Unbeknownst to the brunette, her friend flinched for a second before recovering. “They say if you have a grudge against someone you can access the website at midnight and **Kira** will help take revenge in your stead!”

“That’s ridiculous…” The black haired girl mumbled as she took a sharp turn into an empty alley, with her bubbly friend not far behind. “Don’t tell me you believe in such lies Kazumi.”

Kazumi pouted and crossed her arms. “You’re seriously no fun at all Maki-chii!~” The brunette frowned slightly and brought her hand under her chin in contemplation. “Normally I wouldn’t believe in such tales but you must’ve heard of the series of disappearances accompanied with several arrests across Japan. Although the police states the reason being a large crime syndicate at work, somehow I just feel that’s not the case.”

The black haired girl abruptly stopped walking. “So you think Kira is to blame for this.”

“I can’t say for certain, but I just have this nagging feeling that this whole ‘ferrying a person you hate to hell’ business might actually be more than just a rumor.” The brunette shrugged in disregard and turned to smile at her friend. “I’m just joking. Heck, if Kira actually existed I doubt they’ll be a single person left in Japan. Come on, let’s not think such morbid thoughts and go home.”

Maki stayed silent and stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kazumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Maki? What are you still standing there for? Let’s go before the sun sets—“

“What if I told you everything you speculated was the truth?”

_There were several seconds of silent tension accompanied by the sounds of footsteps, now agonizingly loud._

Kazumi blinked at the unexpected question, struggling to come up with an answer. “… Haha, was that an attempt at a joke? Jeez, you almost made me believe you there for a sec with your scary tone.”

“You still don’t get it?” Maki glared hard at the brunette as she reached into her schoolbag and brought out a red straw doll. “Do you see this red knot around its neck Kazumi?~” The girl lowered her gaze and began giggling in a disturbed manner. Her fingers clasped the end of string and began to pull the knot. “If I untie this knot…”

“ **You will immediately be dragged to Hell.** ”

_The footsteps were ringing in Kazumi’s eardrums._

Kazumi immediately sensed the dangerous aura her friend emitted as a shiver ran down her spine. She carefully took several steps back until she hit the wall of the alley. She stared fearfully at the raven haired girl.

“… Ahhaha, man you really got me there Maki.” Kazumi gulped as she put both her hands up in surrender. “You can stop now alright? I admit defeat; this is really starting to get creepy.”

“Even in your final moments you continue to be an ignorant fool...” Maki ominously walked towards Kazumi and raised her hand to slowly stroke the quivering brunette’s cheek and gave a tired smile. “A very, very beautiful fool.”

The black haired girl suddenly pulled the brunette towards her chest and kissed her on the lips.

“ **This is farewell, Nakamura Kazumi.** ” There was a sudden gust of wind as the doll was carried by the current.

" _Your grievance shall be avenged._ ”

The doll disappeared with the wind.

“Ma-Maki—“

There were a moment silence as Maki stared ahead; a bitter smile adorned her face. The red string from the girl’s grasp was released as it disappeared whilst being carried by the wind.

“I’ll see you on the other side.”

The girl turned around as she started walking again, her footsteps echoing in the distance.

* * *

L is pissed.

No, pissed was an understatement, he was absolutely _livid_.

Normally L would say patience is one of his best virtues; after all, the criminals he caught didn’t willingly put themselves in prison.

But _this?!_ This is just becoming absurd.

Right now he is seriously contemplating strangling the life out of someone, specifically a certain trio.

_‘Damn that Mello, Matt, and Near…’_ L bit his thumb harshly, causing the skin the break and bleed. _‘I swear the next time I see them they’ll be wishing for death.’_

_‘I suppose there is no other way around this dilemma.’_ The detective sighed as he grabbed a credit card off the desk and headed for the door.

* * *

A blonde lady dressed in a black lacy dress sat on the porch of the house, her eyes blankly staring off in the distance.

_‘Honestly… How many times will it take for me to realize the result will be the same every time?’_ The girl clenched her fists. _‘Misa you idiot, why did you stubbornly volunteer for this again?’_

_‘Ah, I must be going crazy for torturing myself like this. How could I have thought of cheering up the young master when I’m depressed myself?’_ She smiled bitterly. _‘I really am good for nothing…’_

Suddenly, her head perked up as she looked behind, finding a teenage boy around 17-18 years old coming towards then sitting beside her. “M-my lord, what brings you here?”

The boy glanced towards her before staring ahead. “Don’t force yourself anymore, ok?”

There was a moment of tense silence.

“… Misa is sorry to have worried you my lord, thank you for comforting Misa.” She stood up and beamed at the teen. “Now then! Misa can’t be moping around forever! Misa should be going now, excuse me young master.” The girl turned and began to leave.

“Oh that’s right!” The blonde haired girl turned and smiled. “Don’t stay out for too long or my lord will catch a cold!”

The brunet sighed when the bubbly teen left as he lied down. _‘I knew I shouldn’t have given into Amane’s persistence, especially how that case was so similar to her past… now she’s depressed and it’s my entire fault. How should I cheer her up?’_

_'That’s right… I can buy her that.’_ The boy stood up and headed for the exit. _‘Hopefully it’s not too late and they still have it.’_

* * *

_'This strawberry cake better live up to its reputation.’_ L thought spitefully as he involuntarily shivered at the cold, windy temperature. _‘I really should’ve worn a jacket…’_ He refused to admit that prioritizing his sugar needs is landing him in this situation.

The detective stopped in his tracks as he glared at his tattered shoes. _‘These shoes do not provide much warmth for my feet either.’_ L sighed as he peered up at the night sky. _‘A full moon huh…’_

Suddenly, a raindrop fell from the sky, and then a couple, followed by a rain pour. Having obviously not brought an umbrella, the detective was quickly drenched by the rain.

The atmosphere around the very, **very** pissed detective immediately chocked up his surroundings as any animals around the area were seen fleeing the scene.

_‘ **Those brats…** ’ _L curled his fists as he felt his eyes twitch in rage. He hurriedly began a small run towards his destination.

Halfway across the globe, a certain trio sneezed simultaneously. 

_5 days ago:_

_“We have arrived L.” An elderly gentleman dressed in a butler outfit stated as he began to exit the limo._

_A dark haired, pale skin male crouched in his uncanny sitting position nodded before exiting as well._

_The elder continued. “I have booked the top five floors of this hotel for the duration of this stay as to not interrupt your solving of this case—“_

_The phone began to ring._

_“Excuse me.” The elder turned and reached for his cellphone, raising his eyebrows at the caller. “Hello?... P-pardon?!.... Was there anyone injured?!... Thank goodness, yes I will be there right away!”_

_“Ryuzaki there seems to be an emergency at the Wammy House. Mello, Matt, and Near managed to light the estate aflame and almost burned the whole place to a crisp!” The elder exclaimed, his eyes filled with worry and fear._

_The detective’s eyes widened as he felt his heart race. “Set the entire manor on fire? Even Near was involved? How are the casualties?”_

_The old man sighed. “From what Roger told me that seems to be the case but I was not given details. Thankfully no one was critically injured.” He looked at the detective. “I apologize but I must head back immediately to help with the restoration.”_

_“No, there’s no need for an apology Watari, please use the private jet right away. I’ll solve this case and help out as soon as I can.”_

_End of flashback_

Unfortunately this case was taking much longer than expected and the fact that L ran out of sweets did not help.

_‘Mysterious disappearances with no definite suspect or signs leading to the locations of said victims…’_ L thought as he began to walk faster due to the pouring rain. _‘The only clues related to the case being a paranormal link accessible to anyone with a strong hatred for another human wishing to send them to hell, and if you type the name of said victim in the website a boy the public has named Kira will take revenge in their stead by delivering them to Hell.’_

The first thought he had when discovering the rumor was it being a preposterous, childish gossip popular among the Japanese teens. However, it quickly dawned to L that the supposed ‘urban legend’ may actually be the vital key in the solving of this case when no other leads were found.

Naturally, he tested out whether the Hell Correspondence link was the truth or but a farce. Sadly, L could not access the website even after following the requirements.

_‘I just don’t have anyone I despise with my whole existence…’_  Perhaps he did with a certain psychopath at one point, but L did not wish for his death anymore as that man was safely locked up in a maximum security asylum; which in truth is another version of Hell.

L frowned as he recalled the events of the particularly gruesome case. _‘Actually, I despised myself more than him for allowing that situation to happen… If I was only_ _present more at Wammy’s then perhaps, perhaps…’_ L stopped in his tracks and shook his head, refusing to finish that thought. 

After all, one cannot change the past, no matter how hard they wish…

_‘And that’s why I must solve this case and return home to the kids as soon as possible.’_ L thought with confidence as he began walking again, collecting his thoughts regarding the case.

_‘In addition to the paranormal link, there were tattoos imprinted on the bodies of those connected to the victims…’_ L grimaced at the memory. The evidence were right in their faces when the CCTV cameras revealed several people _literally_ vanishing in the middle of the streets as if they never existed and the suspects pulling out this straw doll and pulling its string around its neck; but that’s when the problems started.

Like any normal detective, all those suspects were brought into questioning. However, no one seemed to recall their involvement with the victims’ disappearance.

When L was called for the case, he insisted on undermining methods such as inducing the suspects with truth serums and lie detectors, but that still did not make a single suspect budge. It was frustrating for both parties as although many were sentenced to jail, all pleaded as innocent quite hysterically. They were being sent as prisoners truly believing they did nothing wrong. It didn’t exactly make the public view the police positively either, as they were the ones being called “monsters” and “devils” for arresting so many people who were so convincingly innocent. After a series of those arrests, the police were given no choice but to stop their actions of arresting other potential suspects.

Besides, L didn't consider it a victory if the culprits were caught in that state. _'If only I could get some confession or solid proof on how these disappearance tricks are done…’_

The detective raised his head and finally smiled a bit as he stared straight ahead and found the dessert store he was looking for.

_‘Finally… At this point all I care is the cake, I would not mind even if the quality is not to my liking’_ He sped up as he quickly entered the store and searched the display for his favorite dessert.

His eyes lit up in excitement as he found his beloved cake.

“Excuse me I would like this entire strawberry ca—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliffies~  
> For those wondering what the title means, I'll explain in future chapters or you may inbox me if you think you know, or something completely unrelated, all are welcomed. Please don't spoil in the comments.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my very first fic! Please leave any comments on how I did, I don't mind criticism as it'll help my future writings.  
> Until next time, ciao~


	2. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the holdup on the second chapter everyone. I had to make a couple (I mean a lot) of last minute changes so it took longer than expected *cough also had the case known as writer's block cough*  
> Without further ado, please enjoy this second chapter!~

_The detective raised his head and finally smiled a bit as he stared straight ahead and found the dessert store he was looking for._

_‘Finally… At this point all I care is the cake, I would not mind even if the quality is not to my liking.’ He sped up as he quickly entered the store and searched the display for his favourite dessert._

_His eyes lit up in excitement as he found his beloved cake._

_“Excuse me I would like this entire strawberry ca—_

* * *

The detective blinked twice before his eyes widened comically at the impossible scene in front of him.

The strawberry cake he was staring at since he entered the store has just literally _**disappeared**_ in front of his eyes. Either he is finally hallucinating from his lack of sleep or he actually fell sleep and was in a dream.

L quickly jabbed his thumb into one of eye socket and quietly yelped in pain while clutching his injured eye. _‘Not a dream?...’_

“A-are you alright sir?...” The cashier behind the sweets display asked with worry.

The detective quickly recovered from his shock. “Excuse me miss, but was there a customer earlier that purchased the strawberry cake?” L pointed at the empty spot where the cake was supposed to be located.

“Ah, **that** strawberry cake? Unfortunately sir but the last cake was purchased quite a while ago.” The girl brightened as an idea formed in her mind. “Don’t worry sir, you can pre order one for tomorrow—s-sir?!”

L droned out of the conversation as he dashed out of the café and immediately began sweeping through the quiet streets he came from. _‘Everything is normal… Was I sugar deprived enough to have started hallucinating sweets?’_

 _‘Only one way to find out; but before that…’_ L walked back to the café and began ordering a variety of sweets at such an alarming rate and quantity that the cashier seemed faint just from listening to the amount of cholesterol associated with the sweets.

“S-sir, a-are you having a party?” The girl asked meekly after the detective finally finished ordering.

“Party?” L raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Those are all for me.”

The cashier internally screamed.

* * *

Inside a cozy house a couple blocks away from the cafe, a young girl suddenly jolted from her homework. She quickly pressed a hand on her head as she quivered in fear. _‘Another hallucination?! First is Maki-senpai and Kazumi-senpai, now it’s the neighbours Yamamoto-san?’_

 _‘How was I stressed enough to start hallucinating?!... But those dreams, they felt so real.’_ The girl shook her head and stood up for the exit. _‘Maybe a tea break would do the trick.’_

As she descended the stairs, the young teen heard a conversation from the living room.

“… again!? B-but it’s been almost a month!... I see... Then I’ll let Sayu drop off another set of clothes tomorrow, take care.” The call ended as the phone was slammed back on the phone holder with quite some force.

 _‘Dad again…’_ The girl thought somberly as she cautiously approached the figure still standing behind the phone, her face blank. “Mom? Are you alright?”

The pale woman jumped at the sudden voice and instantly whipped her head towards her daughter. “Sa-Sayu, weren’t you in your room studying?”

“I came downstairs for some tea… Dad’s working overtime again?” The girl asked quietly as she lowered her gaze.

“Yes, seems to be a big case this time…” The house wife replied as she made her way to the kitchen and began boiling water. “Don’t be too upset Sayu; you know how he is with justice…”

The teen shook her head and smiled. “I’m fine mom, I understand. I’ll bring the change of clothes for dad tomorrow.”

“Sorry about asking you all the time Sayu…” The mother looked away in shame.

“What are you talking about? It’s Saturday tomorrow and I have plans to hang out with friends after anyways!” Sayu replied with enthusiasm. “You should take a well-deserved break for from all these chores!”

“You’re right; then I’m counting on you to deliver the clothes to dad.” The mother smiled as she poured some tea leaves in a cup along with some hot water. “Here, don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t; you should get to bed too! Good night!” The girl grabbed the cup of tea and climbed upstairs. 

“Ah, Sayu!” The teen stopped in her tracks and turned around to see her mother smiling at her. "Congratulations on your entrance to Daikoku Private Academy."

The black haired girl smiled back. "Thank you." She turned back and head into her room. 

Sachiko sighed tiredly once she was sure her daughter closed the door to her room. ' _When are you going to come to your senses Soichiro? You have to move on at some point, for the sake of Hiroki…’_

* * *

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

A middle aged man with glasses clenched his teeth as he fidgeted on the edge of his bed and anxiously stared at the screen of his cellphone. Noticing the time, his thumb began to shake as he pressed the link. Immediately, an animation of a flame flickered but was quickly replaced by a black background accompanied with a sentence and text box in the middle of the screen.

**We will deliver vengeance, on your behalf.**

The man frowned in hesitation but finally decided to type in a certain name in the text box and pressed the send button on the bottom of the screen.

Immediately, the cellphone screen glowed red as a new message from an unknown number appeared on the screen.

**Your message has been received.**

“I-it worked?!—urgh!” The man exclaimed and shielded his eyes in surprise as a sea of red engulfed his vision. His breath hitched in awe as he found himself in a field surrounded by red spider lilies.

“You called?” A quiet yet firm voice called from afar.

The man gasped in surprise as he turned around to see a boy in his late teens dressed in a school uniform standing in front of a cherry blossom tree along with a man in his early 20s dressed in a business suit.

“K-Kira?!” The spectacled man gasped in surprise and fear when he recognized the teen. “The real deal?!”

“Mikami.” The brunet called to his companion.

“Yes, my Lord.” The man dressed in the business suit knelt and bowed as he suddenly transformed into a black straw doll on the palm of the teen’s hand.  

The brunet held out his hand as he offered the straw voodoo doll. “Take it. If you really wish for retribution, untie that red thread. By untying the thread, you will enter into a covenant with me. The recipient of your vengeance will immediately be banished to Hell.”

The man swallowed as he shakily accepted the doll. He looked at the object in fear and nervousness.

“However,” The teen continued. “once the revenge is served, you are required to pay the compensation. Curses come home to roost. If you enter into the covenant, you will also enter Hell.”

The man gasped. “Wh-what?! Why would I have to—

“Your soul will fall to Hell. You will never experience the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world of pain and agony for all of eternity.” Kira warned menacingly.

The man’s eyes widened in fear and gulped in fear at the thought of his possible future.

“That’s only after you die though…” The boy added.

“… E-Even so!—“ The man exclaimed in furry and determination stopped his speech as he turned around, noticing he was back in his room.

“A dream?...” He questioned and stared at his palm. His hand clenched around the black straw doll as he realized what he just experienced was in fact the undeniable truth.

_“All that remains is for you to decide…”_

* * *

“See you later mom!” Sayu waved as she hastily exited the door.

“Say hi to your father for me!” A motherly voice came from the living room.

“I will!” The girl closed the door and began running.

 _‘I didn’t get much sleep yesterday; those hallucinations really mess with your head…’_ The black haired youth thought as she yawned. _‘Thanks to that I only have 20 minutes before meeting up with Ayumi and Kyoko, but it takes at least 15 minutes to get to the police HQ and another 15 minutes to meet up in—_

“Ow!” The black haired teen yelped in pain as she fell on the ground from colliding into someone.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going—S-Sayu-kun?!” A man exclaimed in surprise.

Sayu lift her head up in recognition. “Y-Yamamoto-san?! What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I had some business to attend to. Here, let’s help gather these clothes back into your bag.” The man offered cheerfully as he began folding the scattered clothing and placing them back into the bag.

“S-Sorry about this, I wasn’t watching where I was running and bumped into you.” The girl peered down in shame. “Ah! Your documents are on the ground too! Let me help!”

Sayu hastily began picking the fallen files on the streets but stopped at one particularly odd object. She picked up the item and stared in shock. _‘A straw voodoo doll?! Where have I seen this?—_

Suddenly, the object was snatched away by the man who is clutching it towards his chest. The man panted as he glared at the girl.

There was a moment of tense silence before the man snapped out of his state.

“A-ah, s-sorry about that Sayu-kun. This doll is a really precious memento from my daughter so…”

“N-no! It’s fine really, I understand!” The girl protested. “I should be the one sorry for carelessly touching such an important object like that…”

“It’s not your fault, Sayu-kun.” The man smiled warmly as he offered the bag of clothes. “Here, you need to deliver these to Soichiro-san right? Looks like he got caught up in another big case again.”

The teen accepted the bag graciously. “Th-thank you very much Yamamoto-san; here’s your papers.”

“Thank you. Say hi to Soichiro-san for me!”

“I will, see you later Yamamoto-san!” The girl waved as she began running again.

The man waved back with a joyful smile on his face, his other hand still clutching the straw voodoo doll painfully tight.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain brunet witnessed the entire scene from afar.  

* * *

“Like we keep telling you L, you _must_ be mistaken!” A certain blond exclaimed. “You can _clearly_ see that chick in that footage at 5pm!”

“I don’t see any cake from that point on either,” A red head continued. “L could it be that you…”

“Are consuming LSD, PCP, mescaline, peyote, ecstasy, or marijuana?” An albino questioned nonchalantly.

The insomniac detective’s eyes narrowed. “I can assure you that I have never consumed any form of psychedelic drugs. Now that I have your confirmations, your presences will no longer be necessary.” L’s finger reached towards the keyboard.

“Wa-wait! You only called us for this?! Isn’t there anything else we can do?!” The blond retorted in desperation.

L smirked through the monitor. “Actually yes there is. I believe I sent a list of “chores” for you three to complete to Watari. If it happens that the tasks are incomplete by the time I finish this investigation then you can bid farewell to your precious chocolate, games, and robot figurines…”

The detective paused to take a bite of his strawberry cake and gave an innocent smile.

“For a whole year.”

The trio on the other side of the screen immediately reacted as one was seen pulling his hair whilst questioning and persuading the detective to change his mind with his horror struck face. The other two was seen lowering their heads in fear and horror.

“... like I said if you let me- I mean _us_ work with you then the case will be solved much—

“Mello, I believe L will increase our probation time if you continue…” The red haired teen spoke softly as he tugged the hem of the blond’s shirt.

“Very wise observation Matt. Well then, I wish you all luck.” The detective quickly ended the conversation in haste. He took another bite of his precious cake. _‘Honestly, even if that happens none of them will be able to last a week without losing their sanity, much less a year…’_

L clicked on the video footage he showed the three teens. _‘Judging by their reactions I am 98.64% sure that it was genuine. Besides, it is next to impossible for the three to lie about the same thing at the same time, much less since they have never seen the video beforehand… they have nothing to gain from lying either… Perhaps it really is my insomnia causing this?’_

The detective inwardly groaned as remembered about the scheduled time to call the Task Force via his laptop. He quickly got to work as he called the NPA task force. _‘Not only do I have the disappearance case to worry about but now I apparently seem to have vision problems…’_

“Um, are you there L?” An elder, concerned voice interrupted.

The detective snapped out of his thoughts and spoke through his voice altering microphone. “ **Apologies Chief Yagami, I was just thinking of some leads on the case. Can you repeat what you just mentioned?** ”

“I was just mentioning about the recently discovered body of a 17 year old female high schooler Suzuki Maki around 8:34 this morning by the victim's parents. Surely you must’ve heard of it already?”

L blinked at the newly acquired information. He was so absorbed on the mysterious video last night and this morning that he briefly forgot about his primary case. “ **The victim has the same tattoo?** ”

“Yes… Coincidentally the victim’s friend Nakamura Kazumi was reported missing yesterday at midnight by her parents.” The police chief raised his eyebrows at the detective’s question. _‘Did he not receive the news?’_

L quickly opened the NPA database as he reviewed the case. _‘So Kira strikes again…’_ He gnawed at his thumb as he peers at the screen in frustration only to find a worried looking police chief. 

“ **Is something bothering you Yagami-san?”**

The elder man slightly flinched at the sudden question. “Ah, it’s nothing important really. We should focus on the investigation instead.”

“ **Yagami-san, are you worried about the safety of your daughter since the recent victims attend the same institution as her?** ” L asked seriously. “ **I should have said this earlier but I recommend taking the day off to check on your family.** ”

“B-But! We can’t afford to take breaks when there’s a possible syndicate kidnapping innocents on the loose!” Soichiro retorted.

“ **Yagami-san, I understand how you feel but between work and family, family takes the higher priority.** ” L stated sharply, though his emotions were not fully registered to the occupants on the other side of the screen due to the voice alteration. 

 _‘That’s right; family is the most precious thing to cherish.’_ L glanced at down and tightened his fists. _‘Don’t make that mistake while you still have the chance…’_

“Th-that’s true but I still think—

“ **Then it’s an order. Everyone in the Task Force shall have the weekend off.** ” L claimed nonchalantly.

Multiple gasps of disbelief echoed through the microphone.

“L! How can we possibly do that when inexplicable disappearances are occurring throughout Japan!”

“ **Calm down Yagami-san. It won’t do well for the brain to be constantly working. It is my understanding that the NPA has been working on this case for almost a month correct? Having a break once in a while will bring out the top conditions of all of you. Besides, it is quite obvious that your subordinates would appreciate one.** ” 

The police chief looked around the room to find heavy eye bags surrounding pleading eyes and messy hair along with multiple coffee cups piled in the room messily. “… I suppose there’s no choice, a break it is then.” 

“Thank you very much chief!” The police officers bowed in gratitude as the sounds of scrambling feet and papers were seen before all but one person exited the room.

“ **Yagami-san, please take this opportunity to rest up and bring your top condition to the task force on Monday; until then.** ” L concluded as he closed his laptop. _‘Even though I gave them a break it’s really me who needs one; this case and my hallucinations are really interfering with my deduction abilities…’_

A sudden image of the straw voodoo dolls found in the CCTV cameras and a smirking psychopath with blood shot eyes brought an intense shiver throughout the detective’s body. He hurriedly brought a hand to his head and shut his eyes. _‘Calm yourself, don’t think about **him**! He can’t possibly have any connections with this case!’_

The detective took several deep breaths to calm himself and finally stood on his feet. _‘… I can’t continue to keep myself locked up; perhaps a stroll will help calm my nerves…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> 1\. If you haven't already noticed, this AU is set in modern day Japan, meaning the year 2015. However, it takes place at the start of April. Hence smartphones and Sayu being admitted to high school, which means Sayu is 16 here (Japanese schools starts their semester in April and ends in March).
> 
> 2\. Since Light is not Sayu's older brother here, I believe she developed a much more independent personality as it was only her to live up to her parent's academic and social expectations. Readers will be able to see more differences between canon!Sayu and this Sayu in future chapters (Sayu is bae so yeah, I'm quite biased towards her).
> 
> 3\. For those confused why the honorific "kun" was used for Sayu even though she is female, well, I can write a whole paragraph but the gist is that "kun" and "chan" does not necessarily have to be gender specific. Just use google guise.
> 
> 4\. L is 21 here, meaning the LABB murder cases happened just last year. The alternate name for that case is known as the "Wara Ningyo Murders", English for "Straw Voodoo Doll Murders". Keep that in mind.
> 
> 5\. Who is Hiroki? Hm...
> 
> I made L question his sanity... Don't worry babe, everything will make sense soon!  
> Gosh this AN was quite long, hope everyone read all that. Please leave a comment on how I did!~ Pssst, I swear L and Light will meet next chapter~ Ciao~

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for cliffies~  
> For those wondering what the title means, I'll explain in future chapters or you may inbox me if you think you know, or something completely unrelated, all are welcomed. Please don't spoil in the comments.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my very first fic! Please leave any comments on how I did, I don't mind criticism as it'll help my future writings.  
> Until next time, ciao~


End file.
